Get My Baby To Nationals
by elphieistheshiz
Summary: what happens when Shelby comes back to coaching glee not at Carmel but at Mckinley and to coach one persom speficly and thats one Rachel Berry but what if she doesnt want to be coached lots of Shelby/Rachel bonding in the end. Better summary inside!     No longer doing this sorry
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ: so I am reuploaing this story because I want to fix a lot it's still the same story but I didn't like some of the parts so it's going to be a new story

hey readers so as we all know by now the lovely Idina Menzal is returning to glee and i want to write a story and this story

is going to be what I think is going to happen now note it's not all going to be exact but it's just what i think will be a really cool

Story line for the characters. Enjoy and please review. And besides for the first paragraph this will all be in Rachel's Pov.

This is reuploaed because the other one had some errors that I needed to fix

It was the day after nationals and Jesse woke up with an ache in his heart knowing that Rachel didn't get her national title.

He really wanted her to have that he messed up with her before and he won't do it again and that title might just be the thing for her true forgiveness. So that's why he's going to the one person that can help him the only person that could help him and that's one Shelby Corcoran.

Rachel berry was the kind of person that could bounce back from anything and everything but this was just too must to handle even though she got Finn back she still has the guilt of making her team lose even thought everyone said it wasn't her fault well except for Jesse.

3 months later Rachel's pov

Rachel woke up that morning feeling great her and Finn had the best summer they were with one another every day and the Glee club had forgiven her and they had even hung out and had a few party's together. Over all she knew this was going to be her year, her change to make high school everything she had imagined it to be.

As she pulled into the parking lot she spotted Finn and ran over to him so they could walk into their last first day together.

"Finn were seniors" said a very excited Rachel

They compared schedules and they had 3 classes together English which was also there homeroom because at McKinley your first class was your homeroom and they also had math together and then there's glee and of course senior lunch. They walked hand in hand to their lockers and talked about the new English teacher the one from last year got fired because he stole the state test answers. They walked into the door of 222 where there class was and Rachel stopped right then and there because sitting at the teacher's desk was Shelby Corcoran the last person she wanted to see.

She and Finn walked past Shelby without her noticing she was busy with some paper work and they went in the back she was almost safe until Shelby took attendance when she came across Rachel's name she shuddered and just looked up and stared at her.

The rest of class went by pretty fast they would be reading Romeo and Juliet. The bell rang and just as Rachel went to get up Shelby asked if she could talk to her and Rachel couldn't say no not when she had so many questions.

"Rachel hi I wasn't expecting you to be in my class".

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you ever again" Rachel said harshly.

"Ok I can see why you are mad but you had no right to say that "said an upset Shelby.

"ok you have no right to tell me what I can or can't say after all I had no input whether you left me or not so no you don't have any input on what I can or can't say" said Rachel.

Any way Shelby why are you here to mess with us because we don't want you here you don't belong. Said Rachel

That hurt Shelby to hear Rachel say she didn't want her but she wasn't about to show her that would make her look venerable.

"And by the way Rachel at school and glee its Mrs. Corcoran not Shelby" said Shelby

"whatever" said Rachel

"I just really want to help your team I want to bring someone else to victory it's a great feeling and every sense I left vocal adrenaline I missed

Teaching and music and I can't stand Dakota golsby so I can't be co-directors with him."

Shelby wanted to tell the truth to Rachel so badly that Jesse came to her house in the beginning of summer and begged her to come help and she already knew that she would when he first asked, her baby needed to win a national title and it would look amazing for when she applies to NYC collages so she went for it. The only reason she's not saying anything to Rachel is because Jesse didn't Want her to say anything to her so she agreed and made up some story she really didn't know but it sounded legit so that's what she went with.

"Well I don't buy it Shelby and I don't want you near my glee club we have worked so hard to get where we are and you will Just be a burden to our club" and as that last word was spoken she stormed out of room 222 and never looked back.

Shelby was really hurt by what Rachel had said to her but she knew this wasn't over she just needed to give Rachel some space she would be a bystander in glee only offering help whenever Will asked her because she walked in on this club and it's not hers and she would be really mad if some random person walked in and took over her glee club while she was still there. But little did Rachel know Shelby would be her key and is going to help her so much.

So I hope this is improved because the old version of my chapters just didn't feel right so I redid them

I'm looking for a beta so just ask me and I will let you know thanks

~Miranda~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 let me know what you think

I own a glee cell phone charm not the TV show darn!

Rachel was on her way to glee which she was dreading because the one person that could hurt her the most would now be an everyday face.

Rachel wanted to be doted on by her mother but in her mind she thought that could never happen Rachel was just going to act like she's a coach and be professional about it because it would be great practice for when she goes into show biz because there is surely going to be people she doesn't like but will have to deal with.

She walked in and saw her sitting with Mr. Shue she didn't even bother to look over afraid of what look from her mother she would get so she just walked over to join Finn in their usual seats which were in the middle and up front just the way Rachel liked it.

Then started class glee was still a class even thought it was after school.

"Ok guys I am sure you are all probably wondering why is here"

Then she spoke up and told them to call her Shelby in glee she hated to be called by her last name and let her VA kids call her Shelby so thought it would be appropriate for her new kids to do the same

"Wait isn't this Rachel's mom" asked Tina

"Yes that would be correct unfortunately" said Rachel.

"HEY Rachel" that was uncalled for said .

"No I am with Rachel on this one" a few others said she felt good to know her team was behind her on this one.

" don't you think it's kind of weird that the former VA coach suddenly wants to help us" said Finn

"It's just like with Jesse and you saw how that ended they turned Rachel into an omelet".

Shelby was really confused what Finn meant by that what omelet she would have to ask one of the kids at some point.

"OK guys" said Shelby

"I see how this could be weird but I am here to help I promise I want nothing to do with VA they were soul less monsters.

I loved the feeling of that first win and it gets so boring win after win so I want to help you guys can you guys trust me"?

"I think we should vote whether or not we trust you so we can all voice our own option said Quinn"

"guys no that's not how we do things here were not going to vote I already know what you answers are going to be your all just going to have to learn to like Shelby because she's here to stay" said

Everyone started to whisper to each other and will whispered to Shelby "don't worry it will get better give them time once they see how good we are going to be they will be fine even Rachel. Said .

"Ok guys Shelby has something to say" said

"OK so as you know VA had an intense practice schedule and you will not have the same one but we are now practicing every single day from 4 to 9 and on Saturdays from noon to 9 at night with food breaks and before competitions we will be practicing all day every day for 2 weeks you will not have to go to class and you will sleep here I will give you more info on that when it gets closer" explains Shelby.

Everyone said that it kind of sounded fun and Shelby felt happy that she was one step closer to getting Rachel to talk to her if her peers liked her then maybe she would at least say two words to the lady.

"And the people who will have solos for the competitions will have independent study with me 3 times a week during your free periods the kids that have that are Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn we are showcasing our best singers that's how we will win but the rest of you will still sing a lot so don't worry" said Shelby

"ok now that that's all settled for tomorrow you need to prepare a song that states how you feel right now Rachel do you want to go first"?

"Yes thanks " said Rachel

She knew exactly what she was going to sing she smiled evilly she knew it would hurt Shelby but momma who bore me was perfect it said what Rachel was feeling so it was perfect and could not wait to sing it.

So Rachel went home and relaxed and did some homework from her first day of senior year. And after that she had dinner by herself her dads were out of town for 2 weeks on a business trip but she was ok because she was 17 and needed to get used to being by herself.

She went on aim to talk to Finn

:hey babe what up?

finnfootball:NM just working on my song for tomorrow hbu

:oh cool what are you singing? and i am also working on my song weird =]

finnfootball:its a surprise =p and oh may I know what you singing?

:i am singing mamma who bore me.

finnfootball: isn't that a little harsh its towards Shelby right?

:i I just need to get what I'm feeling out and she needs to know how I feel

finnfootball: I'm sure it will be great no matter what though but babe I've got to go eat dinner with Kurt I love you see you tomorrow

:ok babe I love you 33 ttyl

Rachel closed her laptop and took a shower and got in a wicked tee and sweat pants that said wicked down the left leg she was a BIG wicked fan to say the least and wanted to have a role in it one day she thought the show was magic and loved seeing the stage in NYC when they went for nationals.

She crawled into her bed and drifted into a deep sleep Shelby was up for a shock tomorrow whether she likes it or not.

ok there you have it chapter two enjoy if I get 10 reviews I will be very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys need to review or I'm going to end this story thank you to twilight2892 for reviewing

ok so heres shelbys part

flash back beginning of summer

"Wait you want me to do what" asked Shelby to Jesse

"I want you to help get Rachel her title the collages she wants to go to wont even look at her if she doesn't have nationals under her belt so you need to get her there you are the only person who can do it and that she will trust" said Jesse

"She doesn't trust me Jesse" Shelby said.

"But she will you just have to make that bond I know you still want it the week after you went your separate ways you were not yourself you were in a funk and it's because you think you let her down and once she sees you do want her, her guard will come down and you will get to see the real Rachel the Rachel that is just like you in every way possible". Said Jesse

"That's the thing she is you Shelby she's dramatic talented and she has the same view on everything that you do and she loves to preform please Shelby said a very desperate Jesse.

"Ok I will do it Jesse" said a teary eyed Shelby.

"But if you ever tell anyone that you saw me cry then you are dead" said a joking Shelby.

Shelby went to bed early that night she needed to go down to McKinley and get everything settled with .

"Hello it's nice to see you again you look beautiful as ever" said a desperate .

"Gross" Shelby thought.

"OK so as you know I would like to be co-directors with William in glee I have great experience with show choir I have many national titles under my belt so I am very qualified" said a hopeful Shelby.

"I don't see a problem with that I will just have to notify William" said .

He called him down and they disused what would happen Shelby would also be teaching 12 grade English because she also had a degree in English it was her second Passion. Will was overjoyed when he found out that Shelby would be helping him because they will now have a better shot at winning and achieving the gleeks dreams.

"One condition Shelby let rachel come to you she eventully will but just let her do it if you push her then I will talk to her dads and I don't think you want that" said Will

"Ok I planned on doing that anyway" said Shelby.

He gave her the tour of the music department and they worked out there schedule for the fall they would be practicing from 4 to 9 with a dinner break at 6 then they would come back for more practice from 7 to 9. They were making practice longer because they needed to amp up there game to win.

back in normal time

Shelby went to bed that night with one thing on her mind and one thing over how to break down that wall that was separating her and her baby.

Speaking of her baby Beth began to cry and she quickly went to change her and then put her back down she fell fast asleep.

In English Rachel gave her the evil glare still she knows that she really hurt Rachel and that she had some fixing to do she planned to talk to her later after glee and hopefully they could get on some good terms so there personal issues wouldn't be brought to class and more importantly to glee.

All of her classes went good and now Shelby was on her way to glee.

"Ok guys I hope you all have your songs prepared. Rachel you want to go first right"? Asked Shelby trying to be nice to Rachel.

"Yes I would like to go first" said a smiling Rachel.

Hmmm Shelby thought she was getting somewhere with Rachel and so she returned the smile but that smile was wiped right off her face when Shelby heard the into to Rachel's song.

Shelby new this song all too well and finally picked it as Mamma Who Bore Me from Spring Awakening.

She was instantly hurt as she hear Rachel sing the first line glaring at her.

Mama, who bore me,

Mama, who gave me

No way to handle things,

Who made me so sad.

Rachel was still glaring at her circling the piano like she did when they sang poker face except this wasn't a happy walk it was a slow meaningful walk meant to hurt Shelby.

Mama, the weeping,

Mama, the angels

No sleep in heaven

Or Bethlehem

Some pray that one day

Christ will come a callin

They light a candle

And hope that it glows

This hurt so much Shelby thought all the other glee kids were giving her sympathetic looks and she hated feeling venerable especially in front of her students.

Some just lie there crying

For him to come and find them

But when he comes,

They don't know how to go

Mama, who bore me

Mama, who gave me

No way to handle things

Who made me so bad.

Mama, the weeping,

Mama, the angels,

No sleep in heaven,

Or Bethlehem

Shelby finally knew how Rachel felt when Shelby left and saw that Rachel did in fact need her she quickly got up and moved in to Wills office so she could break down.

She didn't want the other kids to see how upset she truly was.

ok so that's chapter 3 song credit to spring awakening and I'm not going to include Beth in the early chapters because I am saving it for future chapters.

Please review and I respect that no one has been rude or mean to me I am just starting out in the writing process and thanks for the constructive criticism I can take that really know and thanks so much for knowing the difference between constructive criticism and being flat out mean I take your advice and I fix my mistakes.

Please feel free to pitch ideas my way i am open to anything and everything. I need at least 5 reviews if I get 10 then I will give you 2 chapters right in a row it doesn't take long at all so please do it. It makes my day =]

Thanks so much

~Miranda~


	4. Chapter 4

This is back in the pov of Rachel.

The only way I own glee is on DVD!

Rachel thought that singing this song to Shelby was supposed to feel good and that she was getting the message that she has kept bottling up inside of her but it was the exact opposite she felt terrible.

The look in Shelby's eyes just before she ran off broke Rachel's heart she just wanted Shelby to know that Rachel was hurt by this that she did care and that she did want her in her life but she was too upset to talk about it so she put it into a song.

"Way to go Rachel maybe she will leave now" said Mercedes.

"Yeah Rachel that was amazing" said Tina

"Let's not bag on Shelby ok" said

"I feel horrible" said Rachel "I didn't think she was going to cry" said another kid

"I'm going to go talk to my mom if that's all right with you" said a very upset and shaken Rachel

Rachel took a deep breath and walked into the office.

"Hey" said a very sad Rachel.

She saw that her mother had been crying and felt terrible and needed to make this right.

"Hi" Shelby said harshly.

"Ok I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did" said Rachel

"Well how did you think it was going to come out the song was called Momma Who Bore Me it's not a happy go lucky kind of song Rachel" said Shelby.

"But I do understand that you had pain that you needed to express so I do understand why you did it but you should have talked to me about it not try to sing it to be in front of your club" said Shelby.

"I was scared to talk to you I didn't want to cause you any trouble said Rachel.

"OH Rachel you would never cause me any trouble if you ever need anything and I mean anything you just have to ask me said Shelby.

"I am a little dramatic" said Rachel as she thought of a story she could tell Shelby to break the ice.

"Yeah I'm big on pay back did you ever hear the Finn story? Asked Rachel, trying to lighten the mood.

"No I don't believe I have" said Shelby.

"Ok so back when I was dating Jesse Finn heard we were going to have sex and he liked me at the time and so he

"WHAT DID YOU AND JESSE DO"? Asked a very angry Shelby.

"Well we didn't do it I wasn't ready" said Rachel.

"Ok good" said Shelby

"But next time I see him I'm going to kill him" said Shelby.

"But anyway he slept with Santana and I couldn't stand her at the time but he did it to make me jealous and he told me he didn't have sex with her when he really did and I lied to him and said I did. But then when we got back together while we were making out I confessed and told him that we really didn't do it and that was the perfect time to tell me that he did I would have been mad but at least he was being honest."

"Then a few months later Santana got really mad at me and told me that they had sex in front of the whole club so in revenge I make out with puck" explained Rachel

"You really are like me Rachel" said Shelby.

"So theatrical" said Shelby.

"Thanks for sharing that story with me Rachel"

"No problem I am glad I did". Said Rachel

"Mo-Shelby are you still upset"? Asked Rachel.

"Not as upset as I am in myself that I let you suffer and that you were hurting I really did want a relationship with you but you were all grown up and it looked like you didn't need me anymore so I left I should have asked you what you wanted".

"Well I do need you Shelby I have always needed you" said Rachel.

"My dads are the best dads in the world but they are always gone on business trips and I'm left alone and I always wished that I could have stayed with you"

"Well I'll tell you what Rachel next time they leave you can stay with me if you would like Shelby said sweetly"

"They kind of left yesterday Rachel said softly, but if it's too short notice then I can just stay my myself I mean its- and then Shelby cut her off "of course you can stay with me Rach I actually have a room and I have decorated how I thought you would like I because it helped my cope with you not being in my life" said Shelby.

"What about my dad's they only know that we meet last year and that's it they don't know that you're my teacher and my glee coach what if they don't allow me to see you" asked a worried Rachel

"Well tell them you are with me now so you're not lying I will talk to them if they want and we can all talk when they get home" said Shelby

"Ok" Rachel said as she dialed her dad's number in her iPhone.

"Hi dad I have something to tell you" said Rachel

"I'm with Shelby and I'm going to stay at her house while you were away"

Her dads decided not to yell at Rachel but to talk to Shelby

"Pumpkin can you please hand the phone to Shelby" asked one of her dads.

"ok Shelby hears the deal we can't stop you from seeing Rachel even if we say no Rachel will find a way to see you if she wants something that bad she won't rest till she has it so we will work on when she sees you when we get home from our trip" said her dad.

"Thank you so much" said a very happy Shelby

"First off you there's a few things you need to know about Rachel" said her dad

"She's been a vegan sense she was 12 so she can tell you what she eats and you can go to the store and buy the things she needs".

"Next she loves hugs and if she trusts you then she will need lots of them it's been that way sense she was little she constantly needs to be loved we think it's because she didn't have a mom that made Shelby feel really guilty and girls need their mothers that's why we need you Rachel needs you. Said her dads

"And the last one is very important she HATES storms she freaks so be ready for that she will need to be in your arms for the entire storm so be ready it's the one thing she hates the most.

"Shelby if you mess this up again I will be very mad and you will have to deal with me and my husband so love her and care for her or your life will be hell" but other than that thanks for taking her we always feel bad when we have to leave her" said her dad

"Put Rachel back on the phone please" asked her dad.

"hey Rachel be good for Shelby and we will see you in 2 weeks we love you "said her dad and then they hung up.

"Ok I'm glad that's over we should probably go back out there so the glee kids don't think we killed each other it wouldn't go over well if I killed her star" said Shelby.

They walked back out to the glee room and all the kids looked at them.

Ok guys let's give Shelby a real chance to help us she's hear to help she doesn't want to destroy us so we have to be nice she's going to take us to the top and were going to win nationals this is our year" Rachel yelled and all the other kids agreed and started hooting and yelling as well.

"Thank you guys this is going to be a really good year and there's only 2 months till sectionals so we are going to get started on outset list tomorrow today we will take it easy and you can all sing your songs but we won't work on the set list all the time you will still have assignments explained Shelby.

"Ok so who wants to go next to sing" asked .

"I will" said Finn

Rachel couldn't wait to hear his song she knew it would be amazing.

"This is dedicated to my girlfriend, Rachel I love you."

Shelby came and took Finns spot next to Rachel and squeezed her hand and Rachel squeezed back she was happy to have a mom again.

And then he started to sing.

Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood<br>Miss "no way it's all good"  
>It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around…<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You are perfect to me<p>

You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<br>Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<br>So complicated  
>Look how big you'll make it<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game<br>It's enough  
>I've done all i can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>see you same<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than  
>Less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You are perfect to me<p>

The world stares while i swallow the fear  
>The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in lying and I tried tried  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<br>Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<br>Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?<p>

Yeah,  
>Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,<br>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less then, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me<br>You're perfect  
>You're perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me<p>

Rachel was in tears and ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips

"I would like to redo my song if that's ok with everybody?

"Now Mercedes I know you already sang this song before but is it ok if I sing a song you have already done? Asked Rachel

"Go ahead little diva" she said nicely

Everyone agreed and so she started to sing.

As I lay me down  
>Heaven hear me now<br>After giving it my all  
>I'm lost without a cause<br>After giving it my all

Winter's storm has come  
>And darkened my sun<br>After all that I've been through  
>Who on earth can I turn to<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

After all my strength is gone  
>In you I can be strong<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when melodies are gone  
>In you I hear a song<br>I look to you

About to lose my breathe  
>There's no more fighting left<br>Sinking to rise no more  
>Searching for that open door<br>.com  
>And every road that I've taken<br>Lead my regret  
>And I don't know if I'm going to make it<br>Nothing to do but lift my head

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when my strength is gone  
>In you I can be strong<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when melodies are gone  
>In you I hear a song<br>I look to you

My levees are broken  
>My walls have come<br>Tumbling down on me  
>The rain is falling<br>Defeat is calling  
>I need you to set me free<br>Take me far away from the battle  
>I need you<br>Shine on me

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

After all my strength is gone  
>In you I can be strong<p>

I look to you  
>I look to you<p>

And when melodies are gone  
>In you I hear a song<br>I look to you  
>I look to you<br>I look to you

"Aww baby I love it" Shelby said giving her a big hug as everybody clapped this is exactly as it should be Rachel and Shelby thought.

"Rachel hugged back and said that this really was going to be the best year ever

"Ok guys see you all tomorrow" said

Ok this may look like this story is over but it's far from it I WILL update but not till more reviews come in.

Thanks a bunch

~Miranda~

p.s music credit I look to you and Perfect by P!nk.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and Shelby walked slowly to Shelby's range rover and Rachel got in the passenger seat and Shelby started the car as she got her seatbelt one.

Shelby only needed a few directions to get to Rachel's house she mostly remembered the way from years ago. Shelby spent a lot of time at the Berry's when she was pregnant with Rachel.

"Just one more left and you're on my street" said Rachel

"Thanks Hun" said Shelby.

She parked in the driveway seeing as the berry men weren't home.

They made their way up to Rachel's room the house was still as Shelby remembered it but she was anxious to see Rachel's room. As they walked in it was just as she pictured it much like Shelby's room when she was Rachel's age. Light colors with lots of Broadway decorations you could definitely tell she was a hardcore wicked fan by the pictures and sheet music that was spread all around her room. Secretly it was Shelby's favorite too.

"Rach how long are your dads going to be away" asked Shelby

"Two weeks" said Rachel

"Oh Rachel how long have they been leaving you alone?" asked Shelby.

"Well they got a new job last year that required them to leave a lot more often" said Rachel

"don't worry it has never been this long its ok I'm fine I'm older now and it wasn't ever a big deal I mean yeah I always wanted someone to keep me company but I had Finn so it wasn't so bad" said Rachel

That's when Shelby new that when she told Rachel that she didn't need her she was so wrong Rachel did need her and she was too blind to see the pain that was really going on behind the normally happy teen. She made a mental note to talk to her about it she needed to apologize to her she knew from that day on she was no longer a mother but a mom which she liked so much more.

That's when it hit her Beth she didn't know how Rachel felt about her and she didn't want to feel weird about it.

"Rachel how do you feel about Beth I don't want you to feel weird about her or anything. "Asked Shelby

"I have always wanted a sister I don't know if you consider her my sister but if we are going to be living together for a while and then in the future then I have to call her something right"

"I am very glad you feel that way Rachel and of course she can be your sister" said Shelby.

"Ok so you're going to need about 14 shirts and bottoms and then some pjs so I will leave you to pack" said Shelby.

"You can stay in here if you want to I don't mind" said Shelby.

The truth was Shelby was glad she didn't know where she was going to go she probably would have gone to sit in the family room awkwardly she didn't want to act like she was hovering over Rachel.

"Thanks" said Shelby.

Rachel packed more than enough clothes in her Vera Bradley luggage set she also packed her makeup, straightener, and all of her shower things. She also packed her nook and laptop as well as her charger for her iPhone and her camera.

"Wow Rachel you're just like me you must love clothes like I do" said Shelby.

Rachel thought to herself that genetics are amazing because they are basically like the same person and deep down Rachel hoped she would have the chance to sing with her again during the two weeks their voices were perfect together.

They loaded Rachel's things into the back of the car and headed to Shelby's house meanwhile Rachel was deep in a thought.

Rachel wondered what Shelby's house was going to be like she hoped there would be some kind of music room with a piano. She knew that she would have her own room and Shelby said she would have her own bathroom too so it had to be a really nice house. Just as Rachel was saying that she heard Shelby say something.

"Where almost there were in my neighborhood right now"

Rachel looked out her window and she knew that her house would be just as nice as hers.

They pulled up into the drive way so the trunk faced the house so it would be easier to move Rachel's stuff to her room.

Shelby's house was amazing the nicest one on her whole block it was a light tan color and it was a colonial style house with full length windows with several balconies.

When she walked in the foyer was nicely decorated with a chandler and coast racks and plenty of family pictures.

Shelby walked her upstairs to her room and Rachel was so excited to see her new room.

Rachel walked into an amazing room it had light pink walls with the most perfect Elphaba green polka dots she had the most amazing hard wood floors except over by her bed which had soft white carpets so when she woke up her feet wouldn't get cold. Her bed was a double like at her dads the bedding was light pink with black and white hearts that were supposed to look like they were "drawn on". There was a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. All of her furniture was white except her vanity which was a beautiful brown and it was wood and it had some new makeup in it from Mac and Sephora. She had a really nice walk in closet to which had a ton of clothes in it as well.

"Shelby why did you buy me all of this?" asked Rachel.

Because whenever I would see something you might like I would buy it and so I started making your room in my spare time" said Shelby

They walked into her bath room it was big it had its own shower and was also decorated to match her room.

Rachel walked over to Shelby and gave her a huge hug thank you so much I love everything.

It was getting late so Shelby told Rachel to go take a shower and that they would talk to her dads tomarrow being that tomorrow was Saturday and they didn't have school.

I'll give you the full tour tomorrow I don't want to overwhelm you with it now and I want to leave you to enjoy your new room goodnight Hun. Said Shelby

Rachel decided to talk to Finn and take a shower and head to bed this was the best day if her life.

Meanwhile Shelby new that they had a lot of bonding to do and this was going to take a lot of getting used to but this time she was willing to try and not walk out on Rachel again

Ok guys I think that was my longest chapter yet that's why it took so long to get up I am home from camp so lots more updates. If you are wondering why Rachel hasn't called Shelby mom that's going to be in future chapters for those of you who thinks that this story is too perfect there's going to be a lot of issues and hurt in this story to come remember Rachel is going to meet Beth that's going to be hard for her and Rachel has major trust issues so more to come

Thanks

~miranda~

Ps my reviews need to total 10 before I write the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke up that morning and it took her a minute to figure out where she was the clock said that it was a little after six for Rachel that was sleeping in so she put on some shorts and a tank top and her tennis shoes and decided to go for a run it would be fun going in a different area and a new trail for once.

Shelby woke up to Beth crying so she got up and went over to the nursery to care for her she walked with her in her arms down stairs to put Beth in her chair she went back upstairs to check on Rachel she knocked softly and when she got no answer she went to expect to find her sleeping but when she saw the empty bed she started to call her name she was running around the house to try and locate her but when she came up empty we started to get worried it was only 7:30 where could she have gone thought Shelby.

Just when she was about to call the police she came bouncing through the front door dripping with sweat but Shelby didn't care she ran up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her for the first time sense that June day.

"Where were you I was so worried" said a frantic Shelby.

"I was out running I do it every morning it helps wake me up and keep me fit" said Rachel.

"Oh well next time just let me know write me a note or something" said a now relieved Shelby she did not want to have to explain to her dads that she lost their kid.

"So do you like to run" asked Rachel

"I didn't really do sports when I was in high school I stuck with music but I don't mind running" said Shelby.

"Oh do you want to go with me sometime it doesn't have to be in the morning or anything like that" asked Rachel

"Sure that would be cool I need to get in shape though" said Shelby.

"Really that would be so cool I've never really ran with anyone else we will find a good pace that we both can run at. Said an excited Rachel.

"So Rachel today I am going to give you a tour of our house but first we are going to go to the store so we can get some vegan food for you" said Shelby.

"Ok that sounds good" said Rachel

Rachel walked up stairs and put on some jeans she was wearing jeans more and more she liked them and they were a lot more comfortable but she still wears her skirts and sweaters too. She put on a simple light blue V-neck and her ands Shelby walked to her car and left for the store.

They walked in to the vegan section of the super market and got tofu pop chips vegan chocolate this special kind of bread and lots of other things Shelby had no clue what they were but couldn't wait to learn from her daughter.

They got back with all of Rachel's favorites and Shelby got to learn what Rachel liked and it made there bond closer.

Rachel even offered to cook a vegan meal for her and Shelby one night and Shelby thought it would be different and an excellent way to bond with her daughter.

Now was the moment Rachel has been waiting for all day the tour of her new home.

Shelby decided to start from the foyer and work their way in to the house and that way she could explain different things around the house and where everything was.

"ok so theres two places you can put your shoes one being your closest and the other being the shoe cubbys in the foyer so ill show you where those are.

Shelby walked into the foyer and opened a closet and reveled the shoe cubbys.

"I don't like people to wear shoes around the house because it tracks mud and snow so just take them off" said Shelby.

"So this is the foyer as you probably already know there's not much to this room just a place to put your coat and when we have guests they can put there things here said Shelby.

"Ok" said Rachel.

"Now where going to go to the family room"

"Here's the TV" said Shelby pointing to a very large 72' TV "I like to watch movies and I have a fairly good collection which brings me to the movie.

Which Shelby was right it was very large not only did it have movies but seasons of some TV shows thought Rachel.

She also had a Wii and a ps3 so she showed Rachel where those things were she wasn't much of a gamer but it was good for when she had people over and she did like playing on the Wii.

We don't typically eat in the living room but I do allow some popcorn and soda and things like that for movie nights and I have my own popcorn machine so there's no butter in the popcorn so you can enjoy some too". Shelby said nicely

Rachel loved how Shelby was considering her in her plans like she was already part of her family.

Rachel could already tell she was going to love spending time with Shelby in the family room on the big leather couches that had soft white throw blankets on them.

Next they went to the kitchen Shelby knew this room would take a little longer to show because she needed to show Rachel where to get certain things

Rachel walked in and the first thing she saw was a granite island in the middle of the kitchen the kind that you saw in movies. Rachel always pictured coming down stairs before school and eating breakfast and visiting with her family and now it could actually become a reality and better yet it was with her mom.

There were 4 bar stools surrounding it and the next thing she noticed that the counter tops matched the island and the granite was absolutely beautiful and the sing was one of those really cool ones that you pull and it turns into a shower nozzle and Rachel always wanted to use one of those. She thought to herself that this was her dream kitchen scratch that dream house and couldn't wait to get cooking in it.

"Ok so over here we have some drawers the first one has forks spoons and butter knifes in it as well as an ice cream scoop" said Shelby.

"The second drawer has paper products in it and the 3rd has plastic bags and other plastic things and tin foil" said Shelby.

She then showed Rachel other cupboards that stored pots and pans and others had plates and glasses, another had cleaning supplies as well as their cleaning closet.

She also showed her where all the food was stored.

"I just want you to feel like this is your house too Rachel because it is now" said Shelby.

"Thank you so much" said Rachel

Next was the dining room which wasn't anything special just where they eat dinner so they didn't spend much time in there.

"So now we are going to go upstairs"

Shelby would start with the nursery.

"So this is the nursery"

It was painted a light baby pink and had just about every toy imaginable.

They didn't spend much time in there either because Rachel would probably want to discover some things on her own.

Next the pair went to the study which seemed to be one of Rachel's favorites.

"You can study anytime you want in here" said Shelby

"Use whatever you want the password to the computer is on a sticky note" Shelby said pointing to the iMac that was lit up

Rachel loved this room there was a big oak desk with plenty of room for laying out homework and studying and then there was that amazing iMac she loved apple her laptop was from there so Shelby's should be pretty similar to use, thought Rachel

Next they were going to Shelby's master suite she was excited to show Rachel.

"So this is my room" said Shelby

There were pictures of vocal adrenaline and of her family and Beth but the picture that was on her nightstand really touched her heart.

It was a picture frame the kind where you could put 3 different pictures in it. The first one was of Rachel singing at sectionals the second picture was regionals and the last was at nationals.

"Shelby how did you get all these"

"I went to all of your competitions to see you I didn't want to miss any more of your life so I went" said Shelby

Rachel walked over to Shelby and gave her a big hug.

Shelby hugged tightly remembering what her dads had told her.

Rachel placed the picture down and went followed Shelby into her bathroom.

Her bathroom had a hot tub style bathtub in it.

"You can use it whenever you want to" said Shelby

"Cool thanks" said Rachel

"Follow me Rachel" said Shelby this was the moment she was waiting for and saved it for last.

They walked into the kitchen and through a door leading down a flight of stairs into the basement

And then Rachel's eyes light up with the biggest grin she's ever seen.

Before her eyes was a full recording studio a piano several guitars and a full dance studio with ballet bars.

"This was the main reason I bought this house the people before me loved music and built this I updated a lot of the stuff though I used to give privet vocal lessons as well so let your glee friends know that they can come use it whenever they want.

"Ok cool I can't wait till I get to use it"

"Can I use it now? Asked Rachel

"Sure go ahead" said Shelby

Shelby walked back upstairs and so she could go check on Beth.

Rachel went to the piano and started to sing defying gravity she then moved to the recording studio put a blank cd in and started to sing the song until it was perfect she was going to start posting videos on YouTube to see if they would get better feedback on that website.

After what felt like 4 hours she heard her cell phone ring with Finns ringtone she quickly answered it.

"Hey Finn you should see Shelby's house it's amazing it has a recording studio and a dance studio and she says the glee kids can come over whenever they want isn't that great.

Shelby went to go check on Rachel but stopped when she heard she was talking to someone

"I am kind of worried though Finn what if this is too good to be true what if she sees that I am too hard to handle and leaves me again I would be heartbroken Finn that's why I don't want to call her mom again because last time I started to do that she left me" said Rachel.

Shelby was heartbroken she was going to talk to Rachel and let her know that she wasn't going anywhere she will be there for Rachel as long as Rachel wanted her that was Shelby's biggest fear that Rachel wouldn't want her and she would still see her as a cold hearted bitch that left her twice but she will never do that again she is going to get Rachel to nationals and they will hopefully have an amazing bond by the end of it.

She would wait till Rachel came back upstairs for dinner and then they would talk.

But it was now 8 and Rachel still hadn't come upstairs so she went downstairs to get her and she was practicing some ballet.

"Rachel it's time to come upstairs and eat"

"Ok" said Rachel

So they ate dinner Rachel had some vegan pasta while Shelby and Beth had regular pasta they talked about Rachel's trip to NYC with the glee club.

Rachel cleared the table and went up to her room.

About an hour later there was a knock at Rachel's door.

"Rachel we need to talk" said Shelby.

Ok cliff hanger so what do you think of this chapter?

If you have any ideas for this story then just say so I am open to any ideas.

Thanks I am getting more reviews and I appreciate that.

What do you think will happen between Rachel and Shelby?

Beth will be in more chapters and so will the other glee kids but its still the weekend its Saturday for them.

Please review

Thanks

~miranda~


	7. an

Hey guys thanks for your support and reading my story.

I am looking for a beta someone to look over my story before I publish it if you are interested or know anyone who is interested in being my beta please contact me or just send me a message on here or in the review section thanks

!miranda!


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel started to get scared when Shelby said they needed to talk she thought that Shelby didn't want her anymore but she had only been there a day she couldn't already not want her thought Rachel.

"Hey we need to talk Rachel I overheard you and Finn talking and it really bothered me that you think those things and so I need to say what I need to say" said Shelby.

"I will never leave you Rachel unless you don't want me in your life then I will leave as long as you still want me I will always be here for you I have always wanted you but the contract was stopping me I left you last time because I thought that I was ruining your life because you wanted a mom and at that point I wasn't ready but I have come to realize that I have already missed to much of your life and I don't want to miss any more of it"

"Rachel I want to be your mom not your mother if you will let me" said Shelby.

"I have always wanted that I'm just scared that all of this could be over in a flash then what would happen I would be even more crushed than last time" said Rachel

Shelby then knew that this was going to take a lot of time for Rachel to trust her but Shelby didn't mind it was worth it.

"Rachel this is going to take time for us to truly trust each other but it's extremely worth it, so will you try I won't ever leave you I will fight and be there for you forever and always Rachel" said Shelby as she put Rachel's hand in her own.

"I want my mom" said Rachel

"Good because she's right here" said Shelby

"Another thing we need to talk about you can call me mom or Shelby I just don't want to be weird and forced" said Shelby.

"Ok mom" said Rachel

"I love the sound of that" said Shelby as she pulled Rachel in for a hug.

It was just after 10 and Rachel decided to go to bed a little earlier than normal so she could go running in the morning.

Shelby walked into check on Beth she was fast asleep so Shelby decided to do the same, all was calm in the Corcoran-Berry household just the way Shelby liked it.

Rachel's alarm went off at 6 am so she wrote her mom a note and put it next to the coffee machine so she would see it.

Shelby woke up and Beth was still sleeping so she walked down and found Rachel's note.

About an hour later Rachel came through the door.

"Good run" asked Shelby

"Yea I love the feeling after a good run" said Rachel

"I am actually still tired so I think I'm going to go take a nap" said Rachel.

She's usually not the type to take naps during the day but she was just feeling really tired so she took a nap for a good 3 hours and when she woke up she felt more rested and awake so walked downstairs to go find her mom.

"Hey mom" said Rachel Shelby was sitting on the couch with Beth.

She really hasn't interacted with Beth because even though her mom and her were all good now Shelby did chose Beth over Rachel and in a way that was going to take a lot of time to heal and she wasn't mad at Beth but she was just very skeptical of her and her forming a relationship with her was also going to take time.

"Beth meet your new sister Beth this is Rachel' said Shelby and Rachel smiled when her name was spoken.

Rachel was glad Shelby considered her Beth's sister and she couldn't wait to bond with the toddler and teach her things that only big sisters can do. But Rachel envied Beth because she gets to have Shelby in her life for her whole life and Shelby got to hold her when she was a newborn that's something Shelby will never get to do with her.

Shelby picked up on Rachel's jealously that's the thing Shelby knew how to read Rachel and could tell what was on her mind and she saw the way she was looking at Beth the kind of look that says I wish I could have the same life as you Shelby would talk to Rachel tonight when she tucked her in that's one thing Shelby can still do with Rachel and she was going to see if Rachel wanted her to sing to her.

They started to play she could see Beth would enjoy having another person to play with this was going to be a good thing after all she was worried that Rachel wouldn't like Beth.

It was a quiet afternoon and dinner was approaching Rachel ate a veggie burger and Shelby and Beth had pizza Rachel wanted to go to take a shower and go to bed early because she has school the next day.

Shelby walked in reading to talk to Rachel

"Hey I just wanted to come in and say good night and talk to you about something"

I know your jealous of Beth I can tell I am sorry that I am putting you in that situation but we have something special more special than Beth because even though I didn't raise you we have that bond and that's incredible that we can still connect even though we haven't know each other our whole life's you will always have a more special place than Beth because giving you up was my greatest mistake but connecting with you was my biggest success and the best decision on my life.

And we can still do things that Beth and I do I can sing to you if you want to and I have already picked your child hood nickname Rachie

"Oh god mom you're not going to call me that in front of Finn or any of the other glee clubbers are you"

"Maybe I still have yet to do something embarrassing moms do that there kids are always complaining about"

"I like it though it's cute I have to give you that" said Rachel

She pulled Rachel in and held her in her arms even "even though I didn't get to hold you as a baby I can hold you now which is in the long run even better" said Shelby

"There's no other place I would rather be than in your arms" said Rachel. So what are you going to sing to me asked Rachel?

"You will just have to wait and listen" said Shelby

Shelby tucked Rachel in and gave her a kiss on her temple and started to sing second changes by Shinedown she loved the song and thought it was perfect because sometimes saying goodbye will lead you to them in the future and that was what happened to them and Rachel was passed out before the end of the song Shelby kissed her hair once more and shut off the lights and closed the door it's hard to imagine that something she didn't have last week she now couldn't live without

SO that's my chapter I am continuing this story after a few people wanted me up update it so I did I won't be updating over the weekend because I will be Philadelphia for the whole weekend but will try to update my 2 story's before then I am NOT doing unnamed for now it's being canceled I don't want to do it anymore.


End file.
